Mint
by Midwintertears
Summary: Il n'y a rien entre moi et Harry, tu es juste ridicule, Ronald! …Oh, la mentheuse, elle est amoureuse!


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: Mint

Pairing: Harry/Hermione (j'en fais au moins un par an^^)

Genre: Drame/Romance

Contexte: Tome 7

Rating: K+

Avertissement: aucun (pour une fois)

Disclaimer: Tout cela appartient à notre chère et adorée déesse JKR, même si nous les auteurs de fics, on fait rien qu'à changer des trucs dans ce qu'elle fait.

* * *

**Mint**

De la menthe. Dans la tente. C'est ce que Harry trouva un jour dans un coin alors qu'il campait avec ses deux amis avec qui il recherchait les Horcruxes. Ses deux amis, qui avaient beaucoup de chance d'être un couple en devenir, en dépit du fait qu'ils semblaient souvent à cent lieues de se comprendre.

C'était bien, de la menthe, songea Harry, ça apporterait un peu de variété dans leur alimentation, qui était peu alléchante ces derniers temps. Comme c'était le plus souvent Hermione qui se chargeait de la cuisine, il lui en parla.

—Oh, non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répliqua-t-elle.

—Ben pourquoi? On pourrait la faire infuser, une bonne tasse de tisane à la menthe, ça nous réchaufferait avec toute cette neige. On pourrait aussi faire une sauce, si on trouvait de la viande digne de ce nom, et si on trouve du ch…

—Je suis allergique à la menthe, coupa Hermione.

—Ah bon?

Hermione allergique à la menthe? En six ans, elle ne le lui avait jamais dit. Mais il était vrai qu'il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vue en avaler. Pas même un chewing-gum.

—Oui, j'ai les lèvres qui gonflent et j'attrape des plaques qui me démangent si j'en mets en bouche, assura-t-elle.

Harry capitula. Allons, bon. Hermione lui retira des mains le pot de feuilles séchées et alla le ranger soigneusement dans l'armoire. Dans la pièce à côté, Ron triturait le médaillon de Serpentard entre ses doigts, visiblement contrarié. Hermione passa devant lui sans un regard et alla préparer la soupe aux champignons sous vide qui leur faisait office de pitance depuis des semaines. Le rouquin leva les yeux vers elle, puis il les posa sur Harry. Il soupira.

—Je crois que c'est mon tour pour le médaillon, annonça Harry.

Ron se leva, ôta l'artefact de son cou et le tendit à son meilleur ami qui s'en saisit. Dès qu'il sentit le froid de la chainette sur sa nuque, Harry commença à se sentir morose. Hermione touillait dans un poêlon, imperturbable.

oOoOOOoOo

Ron voulut prendre l'initiative de cuisiner.

—C'est pas la peine, avec ta délicatesse, tu vas tout faire brûler…

—Je voulais juste t'aider…

—Ah…tu ne considères plus que la cuisine est un travail de fille?

—Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, j'ai juste dit que c'était préférable que tu t'en charges car tu es plus douée…

—Mais visiblement, tu as changé d'avis. Tu trouves que ce que je fais est mauvais, Ronald?

—Mais non!

—Alors pourquoi tu veux m'aider?

—Je voulais te faire plaisir…

—Ah, tu trouves que j'ai l'air heureuse, là?

—Tu devrais enlever l'Horcrux de ton cou, il te rend _légèrement_ irascible.

—Oh, Ron, réveille-toi, c'est Harry qui l'a, tu lui as donné, hier, tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge ou quoi?

—Désolé, je croyais que tu avais une excuse pour être encore plus injuste avec moi que tu ne l'es d'habitude!

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais il n'en sortit qu'un gémissement plaintif, elle détourna le regard, les yeux humides et tourna la tête avec une expression de tristesse.

Ron soupira, il l'avait _encore_ vexée. Même lui ignorait comment il faisait. Il n'empêchait qu'elle sentait son cœur se serrer. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était injuste, quel manque de tact! C'était lui qui était injuste de lui assener pareille sentence! Non?

Ron alla s'installer à côté de Harry.

—Il me faudrait un mode d'emploi des Hermiones Granger, quoi que je fasse, soit elle se fout de moi, soit elle m'engueule…

Harry remarqua que Ron tenait le pot de menthe séchée dans la main.

—Oh…J'ai pensé qu'ajouter une feuille dans le bouillon pourrait améliorer le goût.

—Elle est allergique à la menthe, ça doit être pour ça qu'elle s'est mise en pétard.

—Ah bon? Mais pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit? Si ce n'était que ça…

Mais c'était beaucoup plus que ça.

oOOOOOoOo

Hermione pleura toute la nuit suite au départ de Ron. Harry voulait la réconforter, mais il se demandait comment s'y prendre.

—Je sais que c'est terrible, mais…, commença-t-il.

—Quand je pense qu'il m'a demandé de le suivre…

Harry tenta de s'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si elle l'avait fait, si elle avait répondu «oui» quand Ron lui avait posé la question. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour deviner que le rouquin serait toujours parmi eux à l'heure qu'il est. Harry savait que ce que Ron ressentait pour elle, et s'il s'était senti soutenu à ce moment-là par celle qu'il aimait, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu le raisonner à temps, avant qu'il ne parte.

Mais elle avait préféré rester avec Harry. Il était plus facile de disparaître quand on sentait que rien ne nous retenait de le faire, quand on ne se sentait désiré par personne.

Mais ce n'était pas la peine d'imputer toute la faute à Hermione, ça n'avait pas été un choix facile pour elle non plus, et cela l'avait probablement travaillée toute la nuit.

Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras, comme si elle cherchait dans cette étreinte l'affection qui lui manquait. Il lui tapota maladroitement la tête.

—Je t'aurais bien proposé une tisane à la menthe pour te réchauffer le cœur, mais…

—Merci Harry.

oOoOOOoOo

Les jours sans Ron se succédèrent.

Harry et Hermione hésitèrent à se parler dans un premier temps. Sans Ron, leur amitié semblait aussi stable qu'un train qui déraille. Harry se concentrait sur leur mission, même s'il n'avait plus le cœur à rien. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était qu'Hermione semblait atteinte de mutisme. Le malaise s'installa et grandit. Le rythme de vie devint lent et erratique. Harry fut surpris de penser si peu à Ginny. Pourtant, celle-ci était probablement en danger. Hermione aussi, en quelque sorte, mais elle, il pouvait la surveiller continuellement. Malgré tout, c'est pour elle qu'il s'inquiétait. Des idées neuves s'insinuaient en lui…

Hermione le soutenait, prenait soin de lui. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le comprendre. Il eut soudain peur qu'elle s'en aille, elle aussi.

Si elle avait suivi Ron…

Harry pensait souvent à cette alternative. Si Hermione, si amoureuse de Ron, était partie avec lui. Il serait tout seul.

Non, c'était Ron qui était seul. Hermione l'avait choisi, lui, Harry.

Et si elle partait à son tour? Si elle ne le choisissait plus? Après tout, il se reprochait déjà de ne pas avoir remarqué l'état d'esprit de Ron avant que celui-ci n'explose, il se reprochait d'avoir exploser lui-même et de l'avoir chassé avant même que le rouquin ne décide de partir, il pouvait pareillement manquer d'attention avec Hermione. Il avait assez mauvais caractère pour faire fuir tous ses amis.

—Je resterai toujours là pour toi, lui dit-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Ron et toi, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, mais je resterai avec toi…

Ce fut comme une couche de glace qui se brise. Elle le regarda d'une manière chaleureuse, le serra contre elle, le réconforta.

Tant de patience en cette Hermione.

Harry se demandait comme lui dire «merci». Merci d'être là depuis le début.

oOoOOOoOo

L'air froid s'engouffrait par moments par les interstices de la tente. Le jour se leva, aussi froid et morne que ses pensées. Harry but une nouvelle gorgée de thé avant de commencer une nouvelle et sombre journée à errer sans savoir où aller et que faire. Ce travail que Dumbledore lui a confié lui pesait, lui coûtait, et plutôt cher. C'était injuste.

Il entendit les pas d'Hermione se rapprocher et soupira. Tout à coup, alors qu'il regardait ailleurs, il sentit la douceur d'une main de fille se poser sur la sienne. Son cœur manqua soudain un battement, il avala son thé de travers et se brûla le gosier.

Etrange sensation.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, toussotant, se sentant peu glorieux, et vit le petit sourire triste qu'elle lui adressait. Comme dans un geste de pudeur, il éloigna la tasse d'eux, comme si les feuilles de menthe pouvaient la menacer. Peur de perdre Hermione, comme pour Ron.

Hermione avait peur du vide et du silence, alors elle se mit à lui parler. Du temps qu'il faisait, de Ron, de la mission, de Poudlard, de ses parents qui ne se souvenaient plus d'elle. De son parfum de glace préféré. Des amies qu'elle avait dans son école primaire moldue. De tout et n'importe quoi. Même de ce dont elle avait peur la nuit quand elle était enfant et que son père fermait la porte de sa chambre après l'avoir bordée.

Elle posait ses doigts sur ceux de Harry, elle le rassurait, lui souriait.

Harry se sentait mieux, comme à l'époque de Poudlard, où la réalité de la guerre n'était pas aussi consistante. Le temps s'évaporait. Elle posait sa tête sur son épaule quand elle était fatiguée, quand elle était prise d'une vague de mélancolie. Comme au temps de Poudlard.

Harry songea qu'elle n'avait jamais eu cette attitude avec Ron. Elle ne le touchait jamais, ne le câlinait jamais, ne lui confiait jamais ses sentiments, ses ressentis, ne lui racontait jamais sa vie. En partie parce que Ron levait les yeux au ciel quand elle se mettait à parler, et en partie parce qu'Hermione ne ressentait aucun besoin de se confier à lui. Harry était privilégié. Harry avait à son tour envie de se confier.

Il y avait pourtant un seul sujet pour lequel elle ne voulait rien lâcher: son allergie à la menthe.

oOoOOOoOo

La neige tombait sur Godric's Hollow. Leurs cheveux se tachetaient de flocons qui mourraient la seconde suivante. Elle hésita et baissa les yeux pour regarder misérablement la terre froide. Délicatement, il l'enveloppa dans ses bras, il tenta de la réchauffer et de la réconforter. Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda pourquoi il trouvait si naturel de la tenir comme ça. Elle logea sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Tout naturellement.

Harry n'avait jamais pris la peine de songer en profondeur à cette soudaine intimité qui s'était installée entre eux. Mais maintenant qu'il le faisait, il remarquait que ça n'avait rien de si nouveau. Elle s'était toujours comportée comme ça avec lui. Pas étonnant que Ron se soit senti trahi, Hermione n'avait jamais eu se comportement avec lui, n'avait jamais été si tactile. Ron soupçonnait une histoire entre Harry et Hermione? Ridicule, avait d'abord pensé Harry. Idiot, avait affirmé Hermione.

Il n'y avait pourtant pas de fumée sans feu, pensait maintenant Harry, alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le hall de Bathilda.

oOoOOOoOo

Ron était revenu et il souriait. Il avait décidé d'être patient. Hermione lui reparlerait bien un jour.

Et donc, il fut patient. Il la cajola, la câlina. Elle continua à bouder. Il lui racontait, lui répétait et lui réitérait l'histoire du Déluminateur, comment c'était le fait de penser à elle qui l'avait guidé et l'avait aidé à revenir, elle n'en avait cure. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, même après suffisamment de temps pour lui permettre de se réincarner sept fois. Il voulait lui caresser les cheveux, comme Harry le faisait, mais elle semblait sur le point de le frapper à nouveau dès qu'il le faisait. D'ailleurs parfois elle passait à l'acte.

Harry se sentait mal.

Si seulement Hermione avait été là quand le médaillon s'était ouvert…si seulement elle avait vu ce qu'il y avait dans le cœur de Ron…elle se sentirait aussi coupable que Harry. Lui avait vu, et lui savait.

—Tu sais, dit un jour Harry, je pense que tu as tiré assez la gueule comme ça. Tu ne pourrais pas lui pardonner? Ron a racheté cinq fois sa faute et toi tu veux encore qu'il paye l'addition à compte double…

Elle soupirait.

—Harry…bien sûr que je le sais…mais…je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas compris…il continue à sourire, parce qu'il croit mériter mon pardon.

—Il le mérite. Et il a compris. Crois-moi, si tu avais été là quand il a détruit le Horcrux, tu saurais qu'il a compris, et tu lui pardonnerais. Il a besoin de toi et de ton soutien. Il a besoin de savoir que tu ne vas pas l'abandonner...

—Peut-être. Mais je n'en ai tout simplement pas envie. Ça va au-delà de sa disparition de quelques semaines. C'est toute ma relation avec lui qui est en cause…

Elle posa encore sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

—A quoi tu joues? lui dit-il, pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu ce comportement avec lui?

—Je ne sens pas assez bien avec lui…

—…

Les bras d'Hermione tirèrent Harry contre son propre corps et elle se blottit.

—Avec toi, je me sens bien…

Ron fit irruption et surprit leur geste. Hermione le foudroya du regard, histoire qu'il ait sa part de punition quotidienne. Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il avait peur que Ron n'interprète mal ce qu'il venait de voir, et qu'il pense qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Hermione. Néanmoins, le rouquin le adressa un sourire chaleureux.

—J'avais oublié de vous dire, dit-il joyeusement, je les ai retrouvés dans une poche de mon sac…

Il tendit à Harry une poignée de chocolats emballés dans du papier.

—Je te jure qu'ils sont toujours bons, mon vieux, sers-toi!

—Et moi? fit Hermione en retroussant son nez de mépris, je sens le pâté?

—Ce sont des After Eight.

—Et alors?

—Hermione…c'est du chocolat à la menthe, tu le sais bien?

—Bien entendu, tu me prends pour une idiote?

—Non, mais tu es allergique, alors…

—Et si je voulais faire un effort pour te faire plaisir? Car oui, il faut bien qu'un de nous deux fasse des efforts envers l'autre…

Harry se sentit tout petit.

—Parce que je ne fais pas d'efforts, moi? Répliqua Ron.

—Non.

—Ah ouais, tu passes tes journées à me râler dessus, et je fais bonne figure, je te surprends dans les bras de Harry, je fais comme si de rien n'était et je souris malgré ce que je ressens et c'est moi qui devrais encore faire des efforts?

—Ce que tu ressens? Parce que tu ressens des choses, toi?

Ron ne souriait plus. Hermione si, en revanche, mais pas de manière chaleureuse, pas comme elle le faisait avec Harry. Le poing de Ron était serré, sa mâchoire crispée.

—Excuse-moi Hermione, j'avais oublié que j'avais la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café et que par conséquent, rien ne peut être trop blessant pour moi…

Il déposa les chocolats devant Harry et s'en alla broyer du noir.

Harry voulut ouvrir la bouche pour signaler à Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas été très fair-play ce coup-ci. Mais elle parla en premier:

—Cet idiot croit toujours qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et moi…tu vois qu'il n'a rien compris? Il n'a pas retenu la leçon!

oOoOOOoOo

Harry fut plus secoué qu'il ne le croyait quand il se disputa avec Hermione au sujet de la direction à prendre en retournant de chez les Lovegood. Elle ne le comprenait pas, cette fois-ci, elle ne voyait pas aussi loin que lui. Ron la soutenait dans son avis. Pour se faire bien voir d'elle, songeait Harry. Encore que, vu le résultat…

Au moins, il pouvait lire dans le visage de la jeune-fille qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise non plus, que cette divergence d'opinions ne lui plaisait pas et la rendait triste. Que la complicité qui s'était installée entre eux soit rompue la remuait.

En même temps, ce n'était pas la première fois. Hermione avait toujours été la plus prudente des trois, et quand Harry repassa mentalement la liste de toutes les fois où il ne l'avait pas écoutée et qu'il s'en était mordu les doigts, il se demanda si elle n'avait pas raison pour cette fois aussi.

—Elle est un peu trop catégorique, le réconforta Ron en s'installant à côté de lui et lui tendant un After Eight, elle veut juste nous protéger, elle veut nous empêcher de…

—Je sais…mais honnêtement, tu penses vraiment qu'elle a raison ou tu fais juste ça pour essayer d'être dans ses bonnes grâces?

Ron retroussa sa lèvre en un sourire crispé. Harry songea qu'il avait encore parlé trop vite.

—Je parie que si j'avais été de ton côté, c'est elle qui m'aurait accusé de l'avoir fait exprès.

—Mais tu ne comprends pas que…

—Si si, j'ai bien compris que dans la mesure où ni toi ni elle n'êtes vraiment intéressés par mon opinion et ne pensez qu'à «gagner» contre l'autre, je préfère directement confirmer celle d'un des deux, comme ça, ça fait une majorité et c'est vite décidé. Trois est un nombre magique, cool, hein?

—Mais…

—C'est une histoire qui ne me concerne pas, j'ai bien vu que tu avais quelque chose à régler avec elle…

Ron se calma et contempla d'un regard amoureux la petite flamme magique qui dansait dans la lanterne posée devant eux, la flamme créée par Hermione. Il sortit son Déluminateur et l'actionna pour la capturer. Harry trouva tout à coup peu équitable qu'il ait ce droit et pas lui.

—J'adore quand elle fait des petites flammes comme ça…Attention, la voilà, planque le chocolat à la menthe avant qu'elle ne nous accuse de chercher à l'empoisonner!

Plus tard, Harry accepta de s'en tenir aux Horcruxes. Ron avait raison: c'était une affaire entre lui et Hermione, et il fallait bien qu'un des deux cède…pour que cette complicité si agréable revienne.

oOoOOOoOo

Les hurlements d'Hermione retentissaient dans tout le Manoir Malfoy. Harry ressentit plus de colère envers Bellatrix que jamais, plus que quand il avait appris ce qu'elle avait fait aux parents de Neville, plus que quand Sirius était passé au travers du voile…

Mais sa voix en restait paralysée. Ron criait le nom d'Hermione, des cris déchirants.

C'est comme ça que devrait se conduire celui qui est amoureux d'elle, songea-t-il avec honte. Mais son cœur battait incroyablement vite, comme un dément. Il s'imaginait la scène avec une clarté déconcertante pour quelqu'un qui n'y assistait pas. Cela le saisissait, il ressentait la douleur d'Hermione. La scène tournait alors en boucle dans sa tête. Il voulait que ça finisse. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il imposait à Ron de se taire pour réfléchir. Mais ses hurlements étaient ceux de Harry qui avaient pris forme matérielles. C'était à travers Ron que Harry maniait les ondes acoustiques pour exprimer le chagrin qu'il éprouvait.

Enfin, comment pouvait-il oser dire que Ron n'était qu'un instrument, que Ron n'aimait pas Hermione, lui aussi? Il criait pour lui-même!

«Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Harry!»

oOoOOOoOo

Harry s'assit près du feu que Bill avait allumé avec sa baguette dans la chambre et regarda Hermione pour ce qui lui sembla être la première fois. C'était Ron qui était à son chevet. Harry voulut être à la place du rouquin, mais il ne se sentait pas autorisé à lui demander de partir comme ça.

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément injuste dans cette histoire. Ron était celui qu'Hermione semblait aimer le moins, mais c'était lui qui avait le droit de montrer son dévouement pour elle. Comme si elle le mettait à l'épreuve, comme si elle le testait.

Harry aussi aurait voulu être testé, prouver qu'il la méritait. Mais elle semblait avoir décidé qu'elle ne devait pas l'aimer.

A quoi jouait-elle bon sang? Elle ne pouvait pas prendre une décision? Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Ron une fois pour toutes qu'il n'avait aucune chance? Pourquoi le laissait-elle espérer, si c'était pour lui fermer la porte au nez de façon cruelle une fois qu'il se serait suffisamment crevé pour elle?

Peut-être qu'elle se mentait à elle-même, qu'elle se leurrait.

Fleur apporta un cataplasme à base de menthe. Hermione ne broncha pas et laissa la jeune-femme la soigner. Elle n'eut aucune réaction allergique, mais dans son état, elle n'était pas en mesure de discuter quoi que ce soit.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard: Hermione était vraiment une sacrée menteuse.

oOoOOOoOo

Les crochets de basilic émirent des claquements en tombant sur le sol. Pour la première fois, songea Harry, Hermione se montra tactile envers Ron. Et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, car tout bonnement elle l'embrassa. Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui trouait la poitrine. Mais il remarqua qu'apparemment, Ron ne répondait pas au baiser. Il se détacha d'elle.

—Et donc, tu m'aimes? dit-il.

Le rouquin avait l'air complètement incrédule. Et Harry ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Qui pouvait croire qu'Hermione l'aimait?

—Je crois que la réponse est claire, dit-elle en tentant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il la repoussa.

—Non, ce n'est pas clair, dis-le…est-ce que tu m'aimes?

—Mais voyons, Ron, je…

—Dis-le…

Tous trois semblaient avoir cessé de respirer. Harry et Ron attendirent la réponse d'Hermione comme s'il agissait d'une révélation millénaire. Mais elle fut incapable de la formuler. Elle bafouilla que Ron n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre, qu'il devait bien s'en douter. Et Ron avait des doutes, oui, Harry le savait, des doutes que cette réponse soit «non». Mais la menteuse se bornait à camoufler la vérité sur ses sentiments. Elle fut soudain très lâche…comment ne pas l'être dans pareille situation? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

—Je ne peux pas te donner une réponse comme ça!

Elle pleurait presque.

—Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas attendre, je ne veux bâtir une histoire d'amour qui commencerait comme ça…

Mais leur histoire était déjà ratée, pensait Harry. Ils essayaient tous les deux de sauver les meubles, là, mais il était trop tard. Les deux garçons continuèrent à attendre un déclic qui ne vint pas.

—Hermione, si tu n'aimes pas la menthe, dis-le! N'invente pas que tu y es allergique, dis-le si quelque chose ne te plait pas…je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas…tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de te faire avaler de la menthe contre ton gré? Je te manquerais de respect…

—Mais Ron…

—Tu préfères la verveine, je le sais bien. Ne te force pas. Arrête de mentir. Arrête de caresser la verveine, goute-la si ça te fait envie…Mais arrête de mentir à la menthe en t'inventant des excuses, arrête de tourner autour du pot: ouvre-le et sers-toi!

—Mais…si je ne suis pas sûre…

—Moi, je le suis. Je le sais maintenant. Hermione…je préfère qu'on reste juste amis.

Ron sortit le Déluminateur, l'actionna et laissa s'envoler la petite flamme qu'Hermione avait créée. Une flamme mensongère. Il tourna les talons et partit, crochets de basilic sous le bras, sans doute pour prévenir les Elfes.

La menteuse resta plantée là, sur le point de pleurer. Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lova sa tête contre la poitrine du jeune-homme.

—Je te l'avais dit que Ron n'était pas con…

oOoOOOoOo

On croit aimer une personne, on vit passionnément pour elle, on se laisse guider par elle. Elle est la flamme qui nous réchauffe à tout instant. Et puis on se rend compte que depuis tout ce temps, on faisait fausse route.

—Je te l'avais dit…

—Harry, s'il te plait, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça!

—Pardon…

—Comment est-ce possible…il a tout bonnement arrêter de m'aimer!

La victoire contre Voldemort ne leur avait pas procuré autant de plaisir que prévu. Ron semblait heureux, comme soulagé d'un certain fardeau pesant, mais Harry et Hermione gardaient une saveur amère dans la gorge.

—Ceci dit, tu ne te sens pas soulagée?

—Comment ça?

—L'histoire est finie, et la nôtre peut enfin commencer...pourquoi tu mentais?

—Parce que j'étais convaincue que c'était ce que je devais faire. Au nom de quoi? Je serais bien incapable de le dire...mais c'est ainsi...je te demande pardon, Harry...

Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry et, l'espace d'un instant, il voulut l'attirer contre lui une fois de plus. Il était hésitant, mais elle le regarda fixement jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide. Il parvint enfin à lui arracher un sourire de bonheur. Son cœur battit à tout rompre. Elle se figea quand elle sentit la main de Harry dessiner la courbe de sa joue. Le reste de la scène fut plus confus, mais Harry se souvenait qu'il avait penché sa tête vers elle, et qu'elle avait entrouvert ses lèvres, que leurs mains s'enchevêtraient dans leurs cheveux alors que leurs bouches se touchaient et se caressaient, et puis…l'ivresse…

—Est-ce que tu m'aimes? demanda-t-il.

—Oui.

Cette fois, elle n'avait pas hésité.

* * *

Pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient pour Ron ( ce qui est normal tant ce personnage est adorable et fabuleux, et non, interdiction de me contredire, na!), il se trouvera quelqu'un qui aime la menthe.

EDIT: j'ai d'ailleurs écrit un OS là-dessus, _After Eight_.


End file.
